The Host Club Chat Room
by Shinigami Ruler
Summary: What kind of conversations to the hosts have afterschool. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

How the chat room between the

Kyoya: Haruhi, you still have to pay of your debt. You understand that correct.

Haruhi: Yeah I know I have about 200 yen. So I should be good,

Kyoya: Actually you have 10,000 yen to pay back. Since you were sick those two days and the guest that requested you left.

Haruhi: It isn't my fault I was sick.

Kyoya: Actually it is since you don't know how to take care of yourself perfectly.

Haruhi: That's true.

~Karou and Hikaru were added to the conversation~

Karou: Ding Dong!

Hikaru: Were here!

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

Hikaru: Who added him!

Tamaki: HARUHI! WHY WHERE ARE YOU!

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Haru-chan! Wanna have some cake tomorrow!

Haruhi: Sure Honey-Senpai

Kyoya: You guys are distracting me from my work

Hikaru: Haruhi

Karou: Tomorrow you're going to model for us our moms new fashion line!

Honey: No! Haru-chan already agreed to have cake with me. Right Haruhi.

Haruhi: I did say that.

Hikaru: No fair!

Karou: This is more important then cake!

Honey: Cake is more important then clothes! Right Takashi.

Mori: Yeah

Tamaki: Stop fighting over Daddy's little girl!

Tamaki: MOMMY!

Kyoya: Yes Daddy!

Tamaki: THEY ARE BOTHERING HARUHI!

Kyoya: Haruhi is a brave little girl. She can fend for herself.

Karou and Hikaru: Yeah Boss! Haruhi doesn't need you around to help her all the time.

Haruhi: They are speaking the truth!

Honey: So tomorrow your going to have cake with me and Takashi! See you tomorrow!

Mori: Yeah

~Honey left the conversation~

~Mori left the conversation~

Kyoya: I have work to do.

~Kyoya left the conversation~

Haruhi: I got to go study.

~Haruhi left the conversation~

Tamaki: HARUHI!

Tamaki: Hello?!

Tamaki: Anybody there~!

Tamaki: Fine! I have stuff to do to!

~Tamaki left the conversation~

~The chat room is currently empty~


	2. Chapter 2

~Kyoya was added to the conversation~

~Haruhi was added to the conversation~

~Tamaki was added to the conversation~

~Mori was added to the conversation~

~Honey was added to the conversation~

~Karou and Hikaru have been added to the conversation~

Honey: Haru-chan! There wasn't school today! So we couldn't eat cake!

Haruhi: Sorry Honey Senpai.

Hikaru & Karou: We can still come visit so you can try on our moms fashion line!

Haruhi: I think I will pass with that offer.

Tamaki: How about we all go visit Haruhi today!

Honey: YAY! That will be great! I will bring cakes. Are you coming Mori?!

Mori: Yeah.

Karou: And me and Hikaru will bring the clothes

Kyoya: I might as well pitch along.

Haruhi: Guys. I never said you can come! I have tons of stuff to do!

Hikaru: Don't worry we won't be a burden! You just got to try on the clothes and we will be on our way.

Karou: Yeah. What is more important than clothes!

Haruhi: HOMEWORK!

Honey: And all you really have to do is eat some cake! I brought your favorite! Strawberry cake!

Tamaki: Don't worry Haruhi my dear! I won't those outcasts anywhere near you! (A/N Who loves the twins?!)

Hikaru: Oh come on boss. You're a bigger pervert than we are!

Karou: Yeah. Always wanting to go to Haruhi's house just to see her!

Tamaki: WHAT!

Tamaki: MOMMY! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!

Kyoya: I'm sorry to hear that _daddy._

Haruhi: You guys are such idiots.

Honey: So when can we stop by!

Mori: Yeah

Kyoya: What time as well?

Tamaki: Please be soon!

Hikaru & Karou: We want to see you!

Haruhi: Tomorrow after school. Just don't cause a seen when you come to my house.

Kyoya: We know. We have been to your house before.

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Tamaki: Ehh, Haruhi's dad….

Ranaka: Hello! I hear you guys are coming to visit.

Kyoya: Hello. Mr. Fujioka sir.

Ranaka: Hello Kyoya! How have you been.

Kyoya: Good sir thank you.

Honey: Hello Haru-chans dad!

Ranaka: Hello Takashi. Hello Mitskuni.

Mori: Hi

Ranaka: _Tamaki! _Are you going to be coming tomorrow as well!

Tamaki: Yes s-sir. I will be attending the visit to your house tomorrow.

Ranaka: Well than! I am going to be attending with you guys!

Honey: YAY!

Mori: Yeah

Hikaru: Awesome

Karou: Nice

Kyoya: Good to hear.

Haruhi: So, dad how was your day.

Ranaka: Good dear! How was yours!

Haruhi: Good.

Kyoya: Well I have work to do. Bye

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: I have to go order the cake! Bye!

Mori: Bye

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation

Hikaru: We got to go get the clothes ready!

Karou: See ya!

Haruhi : I never said I will try on the clothes!

~Karou and Hikaru have left the conversation~

Ranaka: I'm heading home Haruhi. Bye

Haruhi: I might as well start studying. Bye

Tamaki: I don't want to be left all alone again!

~Ranaka has left the conversation~

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

~Shinigami Ruler was added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Stay tuned for the next conversation these hosts have. With a little twist. Read to find out what the twist is! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	3. Chapter 3

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Takashi!

Mori: Yes Mitskuni

Honey: I need help carrying all of these cakes!

Mori: Okay

Haruhi: How many cakes did you get that you need Mori to help you?

Honey: About 6 dozen cakes.

Haruhi: WHAT!

Honey: Yep! 1 dozen for when we come and visit you. And then 5 dozen for my house!

Karou: Wow Honey you really do like cake!

Hikaru: When do you eat these cakes?

Honey: I eat these caked two days a week. Tuesday and Thursday.

Kyoya: You sure do have a sweet tooth.

Tamaki: How many cakes do you eat each night.

Honey: About three!

Haruhi: WHAT!

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: That's a lot of cake for one night?

Kyoya: Hello Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: Hi Kyoya!

Tamaki: What is the author of this series doing in out chat room?

Shinigami Ruler: I have my ways.

Honey: Would you want to have cake with me! Shini-chan

Shinigami Ruler: Sure Honey.

Haruhi: But why are you in our conversation.

Shinigami Ruler: Because I want to talk to my favorite host club!

Hikaru & Karou: Your pretty cool!

Shinigami Ruler: Awe! Thanks twins!

Shinigami Ruler: Mori, do you want to be able to talk more in these conversations?

Mori: Yeah

Shinigami Ruler: Okay! Well then next conversation you guys have, you will be talking tons more!

Mori: Okay.

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Ranaka: So what you all talking about!

Shinigami: How Mori is going to talk more in the next conversation you guys have!

Ranaka: Omg! It's the author of this series! *Fixes hair*

Shinigami Ruler: Hi.

Haruhi: Hi dad. How was work today!

Ranaka: Uh..good. How was your day sweety?

Haruhi: Good. The twins kept bothering about there visit today!

Karou: We were not!

Hikaru: We were politely telling tou that we couldn't wait to see you in our moms fashion line.

Shinigami Ruler: I would so love to fashion for you guys!

Shinigami Ruler: But sadly. I bet I won't like one of the clothes and refuse to put them on.

Hikaru & Karou: WHAT!

Tamaki: Wow! I like this author!

Kyoya: Yeah. She is willing to speak her mind.

Haruhi: Whoa!

Honey: Shini-chan, your awesome!

Mori: Yeah!

Ranaka: Shinigami Ruler! What do you think about all of us!

Shinigami Ruler: Well, Kyoya you're a little Shadow King. Which I adore!

Shinigami Ruler: The twins are mischievous and I like how they play pranks on people.

Shinigami Ruler: Mori is quiet most of the time. Which I say is annoying. But agreeable.

Shinigami Ruler: Honey! Your so adorable! You're the cutest little thing!

Shinigami Ruler: Haruhi, you're the normal type. Which I can understand is a good personality for you.

Shinigami Ruler: Ranaka, your awesome! Coolest dad I bet a girl can have!

Shinigami Ruler: Tamaki, you're a prince that is always trying to get his way out of problems by using your charm. You like Haruhi which is not bad. You treat her like your daughter. When really you are a idiot that I adore so much!

Tamaki: Thanks. I think?

Haruhi: Thanks.

Honey: Thank you!

Mori: Yeah

Kyoya: Uh, yeah thanks,

Ranaka: Thank you Shinigami Ruler!

Hikaru & Karou: We should pull a prank on someone together one day.

Shinigami Ruler: I would love that twins.

Shinigami Ruler: Sorry guys but I think it's about to end this conversation. Especially how Haruhi has to get ready for your arrival!

Haruhi: That's right! Bye

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Kyoya: Bye

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Ranaka: I need to get there to help Haruhi. Bye.

~Ranaka has left the conversation~

Tamaki: I'm going to go too!

~Tamaka has left the conversation~

Honey: Got to get the cakes there! Bye!

~Honey left the conversation~

Mori: Bye Shinigami Ruler…!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Karou & Hikaru: We're leaving! Bye~

~Karou and Hikaru have left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Did you guys figure out the twist yet. Well I hope you do! Next update will be about…well your just going to have to wait and see! I think I should go to! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	4. Chapter 4

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Haruhi: Hi everybody!

Mori: Hi.

Haruhi: How was everybody's day?

Mori: My day was good.

Honey: I had a lot of sweets!

Kyoya: I still have work to do.

Tamaki: My day was perfect!

Karou: It was an okay day.

Hikaru: I agree with Karou.

Ranaka: I was busy all day!

Kyoya: Can I get back to my work?!

Haruhi: What ever Shadow King.

Kyoya: Bye.

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: Kyo-chan is no fun!

Karou & Hikaru: Yeah! He never is any fun!

Mori: When has Kyoya ever been fun and enthusiastic!

Ranaka: But he is informational and a hard studier!

Haruhi: Like me! I study everyday! Right dad!

Ranaka: That's right sweety!

Tamaki: My daughter is always doing her best!

Shinigami Ruler: Yeah Haruhi! Your pretty good! Good enough that your grades are high enough to let you stay in Ouran.

Haruhi: Thanks guys!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey Mori!

Mori: Yes Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: I was wondering what your favorite color is?

Mori: I like more of a dark blue color.

Shinigami Ruler: I like the colors blue and green!

~Private conversation~

Honey: I think we should leave Takashi and Shini-chan to talk alone!

Tamaki: I agree!

Karou: Sure.

Hikaru: Yeah.

Haruhi: Okay.

Ranaka: Got it!

~End of Private Conversation~

Honey: I have to go!

~Honey left the conversation~

Karou & Hikaru: We need to go help our mom with something

~Kaoru and Hikaru left the conversation~

Tamaki: See you guys later!

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

Haruhi: I got to go study!

~Haruhi left the conversation~

Ranaka: Gotta go bye!

~Ranaka left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well it looks like it's just you and me Mori.

Mori: Yeah….

Shinigami Ruler: So, you and Honey are pretty close. It's like a older brother, younger brother relationship.

Mori: Yeah.

Shinigami Ruler: Come on Mori. You don't have to be so quiet around me! Were buddies right!

Mori: Yeah. I know. It's just I originally don't speak a lot anyway.

Shinigami Ruler: Well start talking about yourself! I want to learn more about you!

Shinigami Ruler: How about you tell me three things about you and I will tell you three things about me! Deal!

Mori: Deal

Mori: When I am at home during the weekends I like to practice my martial arts.

Shinigami Ruler: Over the weekend I like to do anything anime related!

Mori: I don't talk as much as a normal person.

Shinigami Ruler: I talk a lot to people!

Mori: I think that your pretty.

Shinigami Ruler: *Blushes*

Shinigami Ruler: Uh….I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.

Mori: It's fine. I need to go anyway.

~Mori left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: OMG! Guys, Mori just said I was pretty! What should I do! I need your guys help me! Please review what I should say to him! Or what should I do at all!

Next conversation will be about….well you will have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! Got to go! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room is now empty~


	5. Chapter 5

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Mori: Hey Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: H-hey Mori..

Mori: About what I said last time…

Shinigami Ruler: Mori..

Mori: No. listen. I really like you and I think you're so pretty. You are funny, amazing and cool. I am so glad that we met each other. I like talking to you and that is what I like about you!

Shinigami Ruler: Mori. I like you too. But, I can't take you away from all of your fans. All of us Mori-Lovers can't just keep you. We have to all share you.

Mori: I see.

Shinigami Ruler: I'm really sorry.

Mori: No it's cool. I just want you to know that I will never meet another girl like you ever.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay..

Mori: But we can be friends right!

Shinigami Ruler; Of course! Really, good friends!

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Hey Takashi! Hey Shini-chan!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey!

Mori: Hey.

Honey: Hey Shini-chan! Do you want to join me and Mori at eating cake?

Shinigami Ruler: Sure! I would love that!

Honey: Okay! Let's go! Coming Mori!

Mori: Yeah.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay, I'm coming over now!

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation~

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room is now empty~

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry that this chapter is so short! I am just having a case of writers block! But hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks,**

**Shinigami Ruler**


	6. Chapter 6

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Takashi?

Mori: Yes.

Honey: Do you like Shini-chan?

Mori: /.\

Honey: Come on! Tell me!

Mori: A little.

Honey: YAY!

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Waz up guys!

Mori: Hey

Honey: Hi Shini-chan!

Shinigami Ruler: Do you think we should add Kyoya and bother him…along with the twins~!

Honey: Yeah!

Mori: Sure

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Ding Dong! HEY YOU GUYS!

Hikaru & Karou: Hey Shinigami! How's it been?!

Shinigami Ruler: Good!

Kyoya: Why am I in this Chat Room again?

Shinigami Ruler: Because I felt that me, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Karou could bother you! So I added you!

All (except Kyoya): BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH DING DONG APPLESAUCE CHERRY COKE PIE! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH DEMON KING IS GETTING ANGRY! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoya: That sure is annoying. But did you guys forget that I could just leave.

Hikaru & Karou: And did you forget that Shinigami can add you back in as many times as you leave!

Kyoya: Well I am taking my chances by leaving!

~Kyoya left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: I don't feel like adding him back him. He isn't really fun anyway.

Honey: TRUE!

Mori: Yeah

Hikaru & Karou: Well we gotta go. Something our mom need us to do.

Everyone else: Okay bye!

~Hikaru and Karou left the conversation~

Mori: Hey Shinigami?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes?

Mori: Uhhh….

Honey: *In his mind* UH OH! He's choking on his words!

Mori: I was wondering if you would like to have a lesson on how to defend and fight for yourself.

Shinigami Ruler: I would so like that! But one thing…

Mori: What's that one thing?

Shinigami Ruler: That all my readers get to come along too!

Mori: Okay. I'm cool with that.

Honey: Can I come!

Mori: Yeah

Honey: YEAH! Okay, well I am going to go get cake so see 'ya!

Mori: Bye

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well! All my readers that have read this are able to come with me to a class with Mori and Honey! WOOT WOOT! Okay well see you guys there!

Next chapter will be about…..well….you will have to wait and see! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	7. Chapter 7

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: That was a fun lesson! Thanks Mori for teaching me!

Mori: Your welcome Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: I bet my readers liked it too!

Mori: I bet they did too!

Shinigami Ruler: We should do that more!

Mori: Yeah…!

Mori: Wait! Will your readers be there!

Shinigami Ruler: I don't know it depends.

Shinigami Ruler: Why?

Mori: I just want to spend time with you.

Mori: /.\

Shinigami Ruler: AWE! Your so sweet!

Shinigami Ruler: How about we go on a 'hang out' Friday.

Mori: Seriously. Are you joking?

Shinigami Ruler: Nope! Friday night you and me will go hang out somewhere?

Mori: Where do you want to go?

Shinigami: Lets go to the movies!

Mori: Okay..I like that idea!

Shinigami Ruler: Okay! Than it's a date…

Shinigami Ruler: HANGOUT! I meant hangout!

Mori: We can make it a date…?

Shinigami Ruler: /.\

Mori: Shinigami, will you do the honors of going on this date with me?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes. I will.

Mori: YES!

Shinigami Ruler: Lol.

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: HI! What you guys talking about…?

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya have been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki have been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Mori..do you want to tell them?

Mori: Sure.

Mori: Me and Shinigmai are going out on a date Friday.

Kyoya: Not surprised,

Hikaru and Karou: LUCKY!

Haruhi: Congrats

Tamaki: NICE!

Honey: Go Takashi!

Hikaru: Shinigami Ruler! Why can't we go on a date with you!

Karou: Yeah! Why can't we!

Shinigami Ruler: You guys never asked…

Mori: Anyway I already asked her. She is mine for now.

Shinigami Ruler: /.\ *blushes*

Hikaru and Karou: AHH!

~Hikaru and Karou have left the conversation~

Tamaki: I think that Shinigami is lucky to have Mori.

Tamaki: And Mori to have Shinigami

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

Haruhi: Very lucky! Both of you!

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Kyoya: I don't really care.

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: Enjoy your guys date!

~Honey has left the conversation~

Mori: What time should I pick you up?

Shinigami Ruler: Does 8 sound good?

Mori: Yeah. Well see you then. Bye

Shinigami Ruler: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: I gotta go get ready! See you guys next chapter!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	8. Chapter 8

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Honey! Where is Mori! He didn't come yesterday like he said he was!

Honey: The last time I talked to him was before he went to go get you.

Shinigami Ruler: He blew me off. That's all I know!

Honey: It must've been a mistake. Or something kept him waiting.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay then. Let's ask.

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: So, where were you last night!?

Mori: OMG! Shinigami! The stupid twins slashed my tires so I couldn't get there! I am so sorry!  
>Shinigami Ruler: So your saying that the twins did this so you wouldn't go to the movies with me.<p>

Mori: YES! You can even ask them in a private conversation.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay fine I will.

~Private Conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Hello twins.

Hikaru: Hello!

Karou: Hey!

Shinigami Ruler: Did you guys slash Mori's tires last night so he wouldn't go to the movies with me?

Hikaru: …

Karou: Yes we did…

Hikaru: We got jealous and decided to do that.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay.

~Private Conversation Shut Down~

Mori: Well…?

Shinigami Ruler: They told me the truth. I believe you.

Mori: Good! How about we do a retake date.

Shinigami Ruler: I will like that.

Mori: And movies again..?

Shinigami Ruler: Yeah. But this time we get to go to Buffalo Wild Wings after!

Mori: Okay! Deal!

Shinigami Ruler: Okay. Looking forward to it!

Mori: Me too.

Shinigami Ruler: Well. See you then. Bye!

Mori: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well..that was shocking. Well see you guys next chapter.

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	9. Chapter 9

~Shinigami Ruler Has Benn Added To The Conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been on! I haven't been on my computer in a long time. But I am here now! Well, enough talk from me lets invite our hosts!

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Kaoru has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru has been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

Mori: SHINIGAMI! OMG! Where have you been! You haven't talked to any of us in a lone time! I started to get worried! I thought something has happened to you!

Honey: Yeah! We have been trying to contact you for over a month now!

Karou and Hikaru: We got so scared!

Kyoya: I knew you were fine the whole time.

Tamaki: I thought I lost my other daughter!

Haruhi: I thought I lost my friend!

Shinigami Ruler: Awe guys…I was fine the whole time…I'm really sorry I haven't been in touch thought. I have been busy. Doing anime conventions and cosplay things. And working more on my singing!

Mori: I am just so glad to know that you are okay.

Shinigami Ruler: Awe /.\ Thanks Mori….!

Honey: So! How about some cake!

All: YES!

Honey: YAY! Well see you guys at my house in 3 hours! Bye

~Honey has left the conversation~

Kyoya: Bye

Karou and Hikaru: Bye

Haruhi: Bye

Tamaki: Bye

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

~Hikaru and Kaoru have left the conversation~

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Mori: Shinigami?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes Mori.

Mori: So over the time we have been speaking I have been thinking. I really truly do like you…

Shinigami Ruler: Mori, like I told you I can't tak you away from your fans.

Mori: I know that is why I am asking permission from your readers and my fans if I can ask you out.

Shinigami Ruler: Explain more…?

Mori: So like your readers will write a review saying yes or no…so like a vote. If we get more no's then I won't ask you out and forget that I ever liked you…L But if we get more yes's I can ask you out and never forget I liked you! J

Shinigami Ruler: I like that idea! Well you guys heard Mori it sup to you!

Mori: Yeah! Well I gotta go. See ya!

Shinigami Ruler: Bye

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Review your answers! I probs can't update till I got a good amount of yes's or no's well thanks! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	10. Chapter 10

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation!

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Hello!

Mori: Hey Shinigami!

Shinigami Ruler: So Mori…I got some good news!

Mori: Im listening

Shinigami Ruler: So, most of the reviews I got were…YES!

Mori: Are you serious!

Shinigami Ruler: Mhm… /.\

Mori: Well you know what that means…Shinigami Ruler….will you do the honor of being my girlfriend!

Shinigami Ruler: Mori…yes I will….

Mori: YES!

Shinigami Ruler: Thanks to who reviewed saying yes!

Mori: Yeah thank you guys! I am proud to say that Shinigami Ruler is mine to have!

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru has been added to the conversation~

~Kaoru has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: HEY GUYS!

All: Hey!

Shinigami Ruler: So me and Mori have some exciting news!

Hikaru: What is it!

Kaoru; Oh yeah tell us what it is…?

Shinigami Ruler: You can tell them Mori!

Mori: Soooooo! Me and Shinigami are officially a thing…!

Kyoya: I knew that.

Haruhi: Omg! Congrats!

Hikaru and Karou: Your lucky Mori…

Tamaki: Better take care of my other daughter MORI!

Honey: Oh Takashi! Shini-chan! You guys will be perfect together!

Shinigami Ruler: Oh thanks Honey!

Mori: Thanks Mitskuni!

All: We wish you well! But we all gotta go prepare for the next host meet! See ya!

~Every one except Mori and Shinigami have left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: So….Mori?

Mori: Yes Shinigami?

Shinigami Ruler: Can I call you Takashi! Please!

Mori: Lol of course!

Shinigami Ruler: YAY! (/*o*)/

Mori: Haha..well I have to go help the other hosts…catch you later….! Bye

Shinigami Ruler: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well…I'm tired! So ima just go and fall asleep! Get some sleep for the next chapter! I'm thinking….well you gotta wait and find out! Bye~! ^_^

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: 'ello guys! Sorry for being un-active for so long….I've been busy…. But hey, I'm here now and I am bringing you once again another amazing conversation with the host club! Maybe a twist…or maybe a prank will take place….or maybe it will e a BORING conversation (jk it will be fun don't worry) On to the show we go!

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya has been added the conversation~

~Karou has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru has been added to the conversation~

All: HEY!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't spoken to you guys in a while!

All: Hey no prob!

Mori: Uhmm…guys I believe me and Shinigami need to tell you all something..!

Haruhi: What is it Mori-sempai?

Shinigami Ruler: ME AND TAKASHI ARE DATING!

All: *mouths open* WHAT!

Kyoya: To be honest I didn't even see that coming!

Haruhi: Congrats to you guys both!

Hikaru and Karou: Yeah..congrats

Honey: WOOHOO! I saw it coming! Congrats!

Tamaki: Oh my other daughter! You grew up so fast! *evil glare* Mori-sempai you better take care of her!

Mori: Of course I would…why wouldn't I?

Tamaki: Because you can be silent but deadly (**A/N: GET IT BECAUSE HE'S THE SILENT TYPE….*LOOKS DOWN* OKAY BACK TO THE STORY THEN!)**

Shinigmai Ruler: You guys are too sweet! I am so glad that we are all friends!

~Private Conversation~

Hikaru: I can't believe their dating! 

Karou: I know…but hey..*light bulb* I gotta idea!

Hikaru: I'm listening!

Karou: How about we set up a prankk that causes them to get mad at each other because they believe that they both say bad things about them behind their back! That would for sure cause on of them to get so mad that they break up!

Hikaru: I like how you think! We must begin soon!

Karou: YES!

~Private Conversation Closed~

Hikaru and Karou: We gotta go see ya!

All: Bye

Haruhi: I got homework too so yeah talk to you guys later…

Kyoya: Gotta study bye…

Tamaki: My father needs me bye

Honey: Ima go eat cake bye

~Everyone but Mori and Shinigami Have left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Bye Guys!

Mori: Sorry I needa go to kendo practice…!

Shinigami Ruler: Awe! Alright! But firs wanna say anything to my readers?

Mori: Yeah…Hey Guys…Mori here and I just wanted to say that I love all of you guys! And thanks for reading this story!

Mori: Okay well Bye!

Shinigami Ruler: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Did anyone know why the twins left first? I don't know! But don't tell! I wanna figure it out myself! And sorry if its not that good….I am watching Final Destination 5 during writing this..lol sorry but like Mori said thnks for reading my story! I appreciate it! Mkay bye!3

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Closed~


	12. Chapter 12

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruker: HI GUYS! So hows it been! Good I hope…well here is another conversation with the Host Club! Enjoy!

~Host Club has been added to the conversation~

All: Hey!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey guys! Omg its been so long…XD

Mori: :D

Honey: XD

Haruhi: ^_^

Hikaru and Karou: Hey Shinigami can we talk to you…?

Shinigami Ruler: Sure..? :/

~Private Conversation~

Hikaru: Shinigami, we heard that Mori has been saying bad stuff about you!

Karou: Yeah…he was saying how weird and how that he doesn't really like to talk to you!

Shinigami Ruler: He said that stuff…..!

Hikaru and Karou: Yeah…sorry to break it to you…

Shinigami Ruler: Its fine thanks for telling me…

~Private Conversation Closed~

Kyoya: Excuse me, Ms. Ruler….

Shinigami Ruler: Call me Shinigami…:D

Kyoya: Okay Shinigami, I was wondering, do u like to read?

Shinigami Ruler: Uh…no durh!

Kyoya: Okay. Thank You.

Tamaki: SHINIGAMI!

Shinigami Ruler: Yes Tamaki?

Tamaki: Do you love to sing?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes! I am actually singing Fly On The Wall by Thousand Foot Krutch right now!

Tamaki: Cool!

Haruhi: OH SNAP! Look at the time! I gotta go..! Bye

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Kyoya: Me too Bye.

Tamaki: Me three bye!

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: Sorry I have been quiet…I fell asleep! But I'm still tired so goodnight! Bye Bye!

Shinigami Ruler: AWE! Bye Bye Honey!

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Private Conversation~

Hikaru: Mori. Shinigami Ruler has been talking about you behind your back!

Karou: Yeah, saying like how you are annoying and how she just doesn't like talking to you!

Mori: Are you serious! Why would she say that!

Karou: We don't know.

Hikaru: Sorry to break it to you…

Mori: Its fine…

~Private Conversation Closed~

Hikaru and Karou: We gotta go!

Hikaru: Bye Mori..

Kaoru: Bye Shinigami!

~Hikaru and Karou have left the conversation~

Mori: I gotta go! Bye…

Shinigami Ruler: Bye Mori.

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: UGH…..do you guys actually think Mori would say that stuff? Or were the twins telling the truth? Please review your answer! I would love to hear what you guys think! Well thank you for reading and see you guys next conversation/chapter.

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	13. Chapter 13

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: HERRO! How's it been? Anyway I'm here once again with another chapter. I was reading the reviews and I saw that the twins had to do something with Mori saying stuff about me behind my back. Like there is a possibility that the twins are really trying to take me away from Mori…but I will not let that happen…anyway on to the chapter.

~Hosts have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Hey guys!

All: Hey

Karou: Shinigami,

Shinigami Ruler: Don't even start Karou. I know what u and your brother did to me and Mori. You told both of us that we were talking about each other so we can break up and u guys can have me all to your selves!

Hikaru: …*gulp*…

Mori: Is this true guys?

Karou: Mori, Shinigami, let us explain!

Shinigami: No Karou…I can't, because we all know it was a trickster game? Am I right?

Hikaru: Yes…

Mori: I can not believe you guys! You guys know that I adore Shinigami with all my heart1 Why would you even think to take her away from me!

Hikaru: Um…

Shinigami: Takashi, I got this…Karou, Hikaru, you guys are like my favorite pair of twins, but I like you guys…..as friends…not otherwise…okay….

Twins: Okay…

Honey: WOAH!

Haruhi: Those twins are always up to something

Kyoya: Should be ashamed

Tamaki: I WILL NEVER EVER LET MY DAUGHTER GO WITH EITHER OF YOU GUYS! SHE IS BETTER OFF WITH A STRONG GUY LIKE MORI!

Shinigami Ruler: Tamaki Senpai….calm down…

Mori: Shinigami?

Shinigami Ruler: Yeah?

Mori: You're my life and soul. I will never let anyone between us…

Shinigami Ruler: *blushes* Awe! Mori….

Mori: Its true…. :D

Haruhi: Awe! I ship u guys so much!

Kyoya: I'm glad Mori found someone he likes.

Honey: TAKASHI IS GROWING UP SO FAST!

Tamaki: Shinigami Ruler is so lucky to have Mori.

Karou: Yeah…I guess she is better off with Mori, and that we should stop trying…

Hikaru: Yeah let stop trying…

Karou: Hey I got an idea!

Hikaru: That could work…

Karou: Would any of Shinigami readers like to hang with us…and possibly go out with us?

Shinigami Ruler: Actually….I know one reader that likes Karou..(sorry Hikaru I will find you someone..)

Twins: Cool. Anyway gotta go! Bye

~Twins have left the conversation~

Haruhi: Yeah I gotta go too bye

Tamaki: Me too

Kyoya: Me three

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Honey: GTG too!

~Honey has left the conversation~

Mori: :D

Shinigami Ruler: What? *giggle*

Mori: I'm just glad to call you mine…

Shinigami Ruler: AWWW.. Me too…

Mori: I'm really sorry but I need to go..

Shinigami Ruler: Okay bye…:D

Mori: Bye~!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well what about that… Any takers for Hikaru…sorry ladies but I already think someone called Karou..she is one of my frequent readers and reviewers…so once again any takers for Hikaru PM and REVIEW! Mkay thnx for reading I love all you guys! And so does Mori don't worry…mkay bye! :D **(Stay tuned for next chapter..I might not be updating a lot because of school which starts tomorrow… D: But I will try as really hard to update mkay bye…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**HEYO! **

**I'm still here guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating! Reason is that my laptop broke and I didn't get it fixed till about a week ago! I hope I still have some readers out there still! Because I will still continue to write for this story for sure!**

**Please stick around! For this is an author's note and the next actual update won't be up right away. **

**But I love you guys! For those who are still reading this ARIGATO!333333**

**Please review saying if you still are here with me in this story! So you can stay tuned for amazing, dramatic, sad and funny host club chat rooms!**

**Love,**

**Shinigami Ruler3**


	15. Chapter 15

Host Club Chatroom 14

~Shinigami has entered the chatroom~

Shinigami Ruler: HELLLOOO~ Sorry I haven't been active in so long, long story short, laptop broke down for the long period I haven't been on. But enough about me! Let's get on to the part you guys been waiting for, the chat room!

~The Hosts have been added to the Chat Room~

All: SHINIGAMI!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey guys.

Mori: Where have you been! I've missed you!

Tamaki: MY DAUGHTER WHERE DID YOU GO MISSING TO! NOT SPEAKING TO US FOR MONTHS LIKE THAT HOW DARE YOU!

Shinigami Ruler: Sorry guys. Something happened to my laptop, and school.

Kyoya: Well were glad your back Shinigami.

Haruhi: Yeah welcome back!

Shinigami Ruler: Glad to be back.

Hikaru: Hey Shinigami, were still very sorry about what happened, the last time we talked.

Karou: Yeah, we thought you stopped talking to all of us because of me and Hikaru.

Shinigami Ruler: As much as you guys made me mad, I would never stop talking to you guys.

Honey: YAY! Now to celebrate can we eat some cake. ^_^

Shinigami Ruler: Um, Honey-senpai? How are we going to be able to eat cake over the computer?

Honey: You're so silly Shini-chan! You're all going to come to my house so we can eat some cake!

Mori: I call picking Shinigami up!

Kyoya: Well, I did finish my studies early, I guess I can come.

Haruhi: Same. I'll come.

Tamaki: Haruhi darling! Daddy will come pick you up!

Twins: MAN! We wanted to ride with Shinigami!

Shinigami Ruler: *giggles* Sorry twins, but I need some alone time with Takashi.

Shinigami Ruler: See you guys there!

Honey: I'll get the cakes ready!

Mori: I'm on my way Shinigami.

Haruhi: I'm already out the house. Bye!

Kyoya: CYA l8er

Twins: Woah! Kyoya used text slang! Ttyl!

Tamaki: Wait for me Haruhi! Bye guys!

~Tamaki has left the chatroom~

~Twins have left the chatroom~

~Kyoya has left the chatroom~

~Haruhi has left the chatroom~

~Honey has left the chatroom~

Mori: Shinigami, I have to tell you something..

Shinigami Ruler: Yes Takashi.

Mori: I just want you to know that…that I…that I love you.

Shinigami Ruler: Oh Takashi I love you too…

Mori: Well, I will see when I'm at your house.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay, bye.

Mori: Bye 3

~Mori has left the chatroom~

Shinigami Ruler: Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come. Well I'm off to get ready to see the hosts. Luv u all! 3 And of course the hosts love you too! Especially Mori! Bye! See you next chapter!3


End file.
